Gravata
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ninguém sabia fazer o maldito nó. – Zoro & Robin – Oneshot – Strong World – Presente para minha Honey-senpai


**N/A:** _One Piece_ pertence ao Oda-sama.

Mano, me diz um fã de One Piece que não surta com Strong World. xD~ É tipo, o **melhor** filme de anime, pqe não é só uma hora e alguns minutos de puro filler. Strong World é uma parte da história de One Piece! É foda demais xD~

Enfim, não sei da onde surgiu a idéia pra essa fic, só sei que eu vou dar ela de presente pra minha amra Honey-senpai *-* Porque ela começou a ver One Piece e porque ela já viu o filme junto cmg e fim -q (L)

* * *

**Gravata**,

Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin

* * *

Quando acabaram de ouvir a verdadeira mensagem deixada naquele tone dial, decidiram agir rapidamente para salvar Nami. Franky foi o primeiro que se manifestou, sugerindo entrar pela porta da frente com armamento pesado. Brook sugeriu que eles colocassem roupas especiais para ocasião, ternos que o próprio Shiki havia separado para os piratas. Luffy concordou com as duas ideias, e o músico foi buscá-los depois da ultima palavra do capitão.

Enquanto caminhavam para o Sunny, nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Franky foi o primeiro a subir no navio, correndo em direção à sua caixa de ferramentas. Todos ficaram por ali mesmo, observando-o terminar as armas rapidamente. Como se fosse combinado, no momento que a última arma ficou pronta, Brook chegou com vários cabides e uma pequena caixa em mãos. Usopp foi ajudá-lo, levando as roupas para o quarto dos homens. Enquanto caminhavam pras cabines, Zoro franziu o cenho. O que aquela mulher vestiria?

Olhando para trás, viu que ela ainda estava parada admirando o céu. Os pequenos flocos de neve, caindo à sua volta.

Ele não sabia dizer quando foi que começou a entender Nico Robin, e isso não importava também. Ele sabia definir o seu estado emocional, apesar dela ser uma mulher que nunca se expressava com palavras. Zoro suspirou e apoiou o braço nas suas espadas. Ele entendeu que ela estava preocupada com Nami, afinal, ela já esteve em situação parecida. Robin sabia o que a outra estava sentindo e por isso queria salvá-la logo.

- Luffy não irá tolerar atrasos. – Disse em voz alta, chamando a sua atenção. – Você deveria ir logo se trocar.

Robin não disse nada, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, ela sorriu.

Zoro não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali parado olhando-a, mas quando percebeu que estava ali tempo _demais_, preferiu virar o corpo e ir caminhando na frente.

#-#-#

Zoro abriu a porta do quarto dos homens e já se defendeu de um chute que veio na direção do seu rosto.

- Oe, Marimo! – Sanji gritou – Não nos atrase!

De acordo com as contas dele, tinham mais ou menos dez minutos até usarem o Coup de Burst para invadir o Palácio Real. Ele não iria levar nem cinco para se trocar e pegar suas armas.

Pegou o cabide que estava lançado em cima de sua rede e sem demora começou a se trocar.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

Franky levantou o cabide, onde continha agora apenas uma calça preta, com um dos dedos, e olhou para Usopp definitivamente entediado.

- Claro! Ou você quer entrar lá de sunga? – Usopp balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois, puxou a caixinha que Brook havia pegado junto com as roupas. – Aqui. Sua gravata.

- Eu não preciso disso, nii-chan. – Mesmo descontente, começou a vestir a calça. – Eu já estou _super_ sem uma gravata.

- Usopp! Usopp! – Chopper veio correndo em sua direção, com os olhos brilhando – Eu posso usar uma gravata?

- Claro! Há gravatas para todos aqui.

- Incrível! – Chopper disse pegando a gravata rosa, praticamente junto com Luffy que esticava o braço para puxar uma preta.

- Eu não preciso de uma. – Disse Sanji, colocando o terno por cima da camisa azul. Acendeu um cigarro e caminhou em direção da porta. – Não se atrasem. Nami-san está me esperando.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Em seguida, Franky também saiu. Zoro já havia colocado a calça preta e os sapatos. Quando tirou a camisa que vestia, ouviu Usopp engasgar. Olhando para trás, viu que ele estava com problemas com a gravata. Chopper tentava ajudar, desfazendo o que ele havia feito. Usopp estava ficando roxo quando ele desembainhou a espada e cortou o tecido.

- Seu idiota! E se você cortasse meu pescoço?

Zoro deu de ombros.

- _Hm_~ - Todos viraram a cabeça na direção do capitão, que estava na frente do espelho com uma mão no queixo e um semblante interrogativo no rosto – Alguém aqui sabe como colocar uma gravata?

Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos.

- Que tragédia! – Usopp ajoelhou no chão e tampou os olhos – Isso é horrível!

- O que faremos? – Luffy colocou as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos – Não podemos ir sem gravatas!

- É claro que podem. – Zoro disse, mas ninguém escutou. Apenas tampou os ouvidos quando Chopper se juntou aos outros dois, chorando porque gostaria de usar pela primeira vez uma gravata.

- Robin-san está lá em cima, não está? – Diferente do que aconteceu com Zoro, quando Brook falou, o trio ficou quieto e escutou-o com atenção. – Talvez ela possa nos ajudar.

Luffy não hesitou em chamá-la, gritando.

#-#-#

Robin estava subindo para o convés, com o casaco que usaria por cima das roupas nas mãos, quando ouviu Luffy gritar seu nome. Desceu os degraus que havia subido, e foi na direção da habitação dos homens. Bateu na porta e quando esta foi aberta, ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

Todos eles estavam de pé, formando uma fila. Ela ficou confusa por um momento, até observar o que foi uma gravata azul cortada no chão. O responsável por aquilo estava de costas, tirando a camisa branca que iria usar do cabide.

- Robin – Chopper a chamou, com a voz embargada. – Você...

- Não se preocupe.

Ela ajoelhou na frente da pequena rena e puxou a gravata rosa de suas mãos. Ela fez o nó rapidamente, deixando-o um pouco frouxo para ele não se engasgar quando se transformasse. Depois de se olhar no espelho, Chopper saiu feliz em direção ao convés. Robin também colocou a gravata laranja de Usopp, e o ajudou a colocar seu chapéu. Brook teve de abaixar para ela colocar a gravata vermelha em volta do osso do pescoço. Com Luffy ela precisou ter mais paciência, porque ele ficou esticando o pescoço, querendo ver como ela fazia o nó para da próxima vez tentar fazer sozinho.

Quando Luffy saiu, ele bateu a porta com força. Zoro, ouvindo o estrondo, olhou para trás, percebendo que só havia sobrado os dois ali. Sentiu o rosto queimar quando viu que ela o olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e com os lábios levemente curvados para cima. Virou novamente, ficando de costas pra ela, se atrapalhando mais do que o comum para abotoar os botões da camisa.

Já estava na terceira tentativa quando viu que havia fracassado de novo. Estava já quase rasgando a camisa e indo só com o terno quando viu duas mãos brotando no seu abdômen. Com habilidade, as mãos fecharam tranqüilamente os botões e depois de um leve tapinha, se dissolveram no ar em pétalas de rosa.

Ele virou o corpo, a vendo sentada na rede de pernas cruzadas, os braços apoiados no joelho.

- Qual gravata você irá usar? – Perguntou sorrindo, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

- Não irei usar nenhuma.

Sem dizer nada, levantou da rede. Zoro permaneceu de braços cruzados, parado de frente pra ela, que foi na direção da caixinha perto do pequeno espelho do quarto e pegou duas gravatas nas mãos. Ela as desenrolou, e olhou para ele duas vezes decidindo ficar com a preta. Ele passou a mão pela nuca quando a viu se aproximar, e manteve os braços abaixados quando ela ficou a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Fique parado.

Ela sussurrou, e ele pensou que ela não precisava pedir, afinal, todas as vezes que ela se aproximava dessa forma ele ficava _realmente_ parado. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço e quando os abriu, viu que ela estava ainda mais próxima. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela, o perfume... Podia reparar nos cílios, e nos azuis dos seus olhos. Podia ver os lábios cheios, e ver como eles se curvavam levemente em um sorriso. Reparou no seu corpo, nas suas roupas, em seus cabelos, _em tudo_. Nico Robin era uma mulher com esse tipo de poder, ela era a única que podia o hipnotizar a esse ponto.

- Pronto.

E mesmo dizendo que tinha acabado, Robin não se afastou. E Zoro não se importou com isso.

Ele só teve tempo de fechar os olhos quando viu que ela o puxava pela ponta da gravata preta, forçando-o a colar seus lábios nos dela. As mãos que antes estavam paradas do lado do corpo, seguraram-na pela cintura, puxando-a com tanta força, que sem equilíbrio nenhum ele acabou batendo as costas na parede. Prendeu o lábio inferior dela no meio dos dentes quando a sentiu arranhando sua nuca com as unhas grandes. Quando a soltou, viu Robin sorrir. Aquele sorriso que sempre o fazia perder noção de tempo e espaço por alguns segundos.

Apertou com mais força sua cintura e girou o corpo, forçando-a ficar contra a parede agora. Ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro, ofegantes. Zoro subiu uma das mãos, parando-a em seu rosto. Passou o polegar pela bochecha direita, o que fez ela fechar os olhos. Encostou sua testa na dela e depois de um tempo, a beijou de novo, dessa vez com mais calma. Sentiu-a amolecer, e desceu a mão que ainda estava na sua cintura para o quadril, ajudando-a a se sustentar.

Quando ele desceu os lábios pra o pescoço dela, sentindo suas mãos abrindo os botões da camisa que ela mesma fechou, ouviram Luffy começar a gritar coisas no convés. Olharam-se, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, e se beijaram novamente, dessa vez de maneira mais rápida.

- Está na hora.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e deu um último beijo no canto da boca dela. Afastou-se totalmente do corpo dela e depois de dar alguns passos pelo quarto, ficou de costas.

- Vai na frente.

#-#-#

Zoro subiu, cerca de três minutos depois de Robin. Ele a achou rapidamente, vestindo agora um casaco preto. Estava novamente parada no meio do convés, observando o céu; flocos de neve à sua volta. Dessa vez, ela não parecia mais preocupada, afinal, eles já estavam indo salvar a nakama deles. Observou-a por algum tempo, ignorando todo o resto.

Ele não sabia ao certo quando foi que passou a entender as emoções dela. Apenas sabia que aquele olhar e aquele semblante significavam que Nico Robin estava feliz, e que estava pensando nele.

Ele sentiu os lábios se curvarem num sorriso discreto.

Foi uma sábia decisão esconder o fato de que ele sabia fazer o nó de uma gravata.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews? *-*

**N/B:** Nada descreve ZoRobin melhor doq TESÃO PURO. XD Fic muito fácil de betar, e que merece reviews gigantes e dignas. Isso foi pra VOCÊ, que lê, favorita, e não deixa nem um comentariozinho. Man, isso irrita mais doq você imagina.


End file.
